This girl is
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Takes place after Beth is kidnapped, she escapes and finds herself alone. Until she finds a house filled with dirty men and a woman, with a familiar gruff voice and sweet features she missed so much. Bethyl. FUTURE M.
1. Strong

**Author's note: **Takes place after Beth is kidnapped, she escapes and finds herself alone. Until she finds a house filled with dirty men and a woman, with a familiar gruff voice and sweet features she missed so much. Bethyl.

Also guys. Yes I will work on _A good mama_ soon. Most of the stories I've posted have been shorts meaning they won't continue. I'm working on re-writing _To love a Greene_ and I'm planning on doing more work on _Clear Skies_ I didn't forget it~

~Dr. Dixon~

* * *

Chapter one: This girl is...strong

* * *

Beth felt her legs give out and she fell to the ground. She was exhuated, she hadn't stopped running once she got away from her kidnappers. Not once did she stop after she stabbed them both in their sleep. Rain began pouring down on her and she looked up into the sky. She had to keep moving, she was out in the open. Walkers could get her, even worse more kidnappers. Beth forced herself to get up and felt her knees buckle. She took a few shaky steps and let out a shaky breath. Her she was, alone. Like it's always been. She felt tears slid down her cheeks, she had one purpose now. To find Daryl.

Beth limped slowly off the road into a field, she felt so unsafe without him there. So afraid and unprotected. Not that she couldn't manage herself, just that she wasn't used to it. This world. Hell it was a scary place now, she looked back and smiled. She had made it though, she had survived. Beth wiped her eyes the best she could, she was soaked to the bone. It was cold and she was practically starving. If she counted correctly its been at least three days since she was taken from Daryl. So three days since she's actually ate, actually felt something. Beth stopped in the middle of the small field, there was a house. It looked like crap but it could be salvage for the night. Maybe even food and blankets, hopefully clothing. She smiled and walked quicker, there was a small light of hope in her.

Beth slipped in a mud puddle and groaned louder than what she thought. Within an instant there was a flash light on her. It was almost too bright for her to take and the thing was dim, as in the batteries were almost dead. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes.

"Stop shining that damn light on her!" His southern drawl and gruff voice was all she needed. "Oh God..Beth." He was in front of her within seconds. His dirty arms found themselves around her and his face met her neck.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose into his soaked greasy hair. "Daryl.." Beth felt fresh tears fall off her cheeks. She missed his touch so badly.

"God Beth I thought I lost you." Daryl couldn't help himself, he had allowed himself to get close to her. He felt something more towards her now. She had in a way he didn't understand, changed him.

"You know her?" Joe looked at him and crossed his arms.

Daryl nodded "Yeah.." He gave Beth a smile, not one of his half ones but a sincere smile. "Its my job to look after her and keep her safe."

Beth bit her lip a little and looked at Joe. She didn't exactly feel safe with this man near her. Daryl stood up slowly and picked her up. Bridal style again, it made her cheeks heat up. He simply brushed past Joe and carried her inside the small home. She noticed there were dirty men all around. Ones who looked like they would rather just sit in their own muck then even attempt to bathe. The woman who was with was just about as dirty. It made Beth cringe, she didn't these dirty people. At least she and Daryl had tried to keep clean.

Daryl set her down on a couch with ugly flower patterned bit her lip harder, she was nervous now. Her heat had found its way into her throat and her stomach was turning at their scent. Daryl sat beside her and instinctively pulled her close, like he could read her mind. Beth knew she was easy to read, at least to him she was. She buried her face into his chest and let out a muffled sob. Beth shivered when his dirty hands ran up her back in a way of soothing.

"Need new clothes princess." Daryl took off his vest along with his shirt. "Can wear my shirt for tonight. It'll probably be a little big though but you need dry clothes." He held his shirt out to her and pointed. "bathroom's over there. Should be some under garments in the master bedroom. Go on, go change."

Beth grabbed his shirt and got up slowly. Her feet still ached, especially the one that got caught in the bear trap before she got separated from him. She limped to the master bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a blue pair of underwear with little pink hearts on it. She knew there were other shirts, and she knew that he knew as well. She wasn't going to say no to him, Beth wanted to be surrounded by his scent. It was intoxicating to her, if it were possible she would be drunk on him. Beth slunk quietly to bathroom, she could feel the eyes of all the strangers on her as she moved.

Beth sighed as she shut the door. Daryl seemed comfortable with them, somehow. Probably because they seemed to have a lot in common. Beth slid out of her wet clothes and pulled her hair up into a bun, that way it didn't soak Daryl's shirt. She pulled on the underwear and looked at herself in the mirror. Of course Daryl didn't see her romantically, she was like his baby sister right? Beth huffed and finished dressing herself, she wanted that man. Not just for a night, forever. Loving her and only her. She opened the bathroom door and walked out. No point in wearing her boots anymore, the inside was soaked as well and she knew Daryl would probably carry her.

Beth stopped and noticed they were all staring at her now. The men's eyes roamed her body, from her long legs to her tiny yet perfect curves. She felt her cheeks heat up, she knew Daryl was eyeing her as well. His stare felt different to everyone else's. Beth shook her head and limped over to the couch where Daryl was laying. He moved his arms and nodded at her. She knew what he meant. He would hold her until she fell asleep so she could feel safe.

Beth gently climbed in between his legs, noticing him stiffen a little. She eased herself onto him and laid her head against his chest. Daryl brought his arms around her protectively, in a way a father would shield his child. Beth felt her eyes water at the thought of her father. She tried to bury herself into him as deep as she could. Beth needed to feel close to him, she wanted to feel close to him. Daryl looked down at her and ran his hand up her spine and back down again. Right now all that mattered to her was that Daryl was touching her, he was trying to soothe her. Beth looked up at him and reached her hands up. She knew what would happen Daryl would freeze and go stiff on her. It always happened whenever she tried to touch him.

Daryl looked away and watched the other members of his new group. They were watching Beth. Like hawks. Daryl knitted his eyebrows together and glared at them.

"The Hell ya'll looking at!" He grunted and played with a loose thread on Beth's back.

"Wanna tell us who she is? Beside a girl you need to protect?" Joe cleared his throat and sat in the big arm-chair.

"She's..." He started but stopped. What exactly was Beth?

"My name is Beth Greene..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Alright. Well Miss Beth how do you know Daryl?" Joe leaned back relaxing.

"C'mon Joe leave her alone she's tired. Ask her questions later." Daryl sighed and lazily drew little circles on Beth's spine.

Beth bit her lip again "I met him back on my family's farm. We became one big group. A family." She looked up at Daryl.

"So you're a family huh?" Joe grabbed his knife and began examining it.

"Mhm." Beth nodded "Not by blood, by bonds."

Daryl groaned and closed his eyes "Beth go to sleep."

Beth looked away from Daryl and sighed. "You're not my daddy Daryl."

Daryl scoffed "Might as well be. I'm old enough to be him."

Beth smiled and shook her head "So what's that matter Daryl. Besides again you aren't my daddy. You're my Daryl right?"

Daryl's cheeks heated up "Er..uh..yeah.." He looked at the couch and closed his eyes. "Seriously now though Beth. Sleep. You need the rest, tomorrow you gotta eat a big breakfast please."

Beth scooted up and kissed Daryl's cheek "Alright I will just stop giving me commands!"

Daryl tightened his arms and opened an eye "Fine just try to go to sleep now."

Beth smiled again and laid her head against his shoulder. He was so stern sometimes, but she had to admit she loved him the way he was. All of his flaws, all of him. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly "Goodnight." She drifted into sleep against the man she loved dearly.

* * *

**~Well there's the end of chapter one. Reviews for chapter two? Eh? I would like at least like 3 reviews to continue this story. I know He's a little sappy ain't he? But Beth brings out the good in Daryl in my eyes.~**


	2. Capable

**Author's note: **Yep here we are! I got so many wonderful reviews! 17 if I remember correctly! WOW! Thanks so much you guys3 it means a hell of a lot to me. -bows- Sorry its taken so long my dears!

Oh and, I don't care about the names of the other people for this I'm making names up. I don't care who they are in the show. Doesn't matter to me because while this is set during season 4 it is au because we do not know what happened to Beth and blah blah.

* * *

This girl is...Capable

* * *

Beth opened her eyes slowly and smiled lazily. Daryl was still asleep and he looked peaceful and relaxed. She yawned and climbed off Daryl slowly, she didn't want to wake him. That would be the last mistake she ever made, to wake a Dixon man from his sleep. Beth gaged at the fresh scent of smoke and old booze that stung her nose. Sure her daddy had drunk at one point and Daryl smoked around her all the time, but the scent of this was disgusting. Something she didn't want to be near. Beth walked into the kitchen quickly, at least it smelled fresher than scum and alcohol. She opened the cabinets and saw a jar of canned peaches. Peaches, just like the one back at that mortuary before she was taken from Daryl. Beth wiped her eyes, fresh tears were welling in her eyes. Thinking about that moment made her feel so disgusted, she hated even thinking about it.

It wasn't that they had taken her innocence or anything like that no, they just wanted her food. She grabbed the jar and sat at the table, it was dusty and had knife marks in it. Beth opened the jar and spooned out a few of the small yellow-orange fruit slices. Peaches weren't exactly her favorites but she was practically starving. They had tried feeding her to "fatten" her up but she just kicked the food away. Beth put the spoonful into her mouth and chewed them slowly. The tiny slices were too sugary but they tasted so delicious on her tongue. It was like a piece of cotton candy that just melted in the mouth. Beth drooled at the thought of cotton candy, its been so long since she's had the tasty treat.

Joe stumbled into the kitchen and slammed his hands on the table in front of her. Beth almost jumped out of her skin, now she was really afraid of this older man.

"Listen here little missy. You gotta pay your dues if you think you can stay here." Joe slurred the last words together.

Beth looked at him "Dues? What exactly do you think 'dues' are worth here or something?"

Joe grinned "You can either sleep with me or you can earn your stay."

Beth gaged at his first statement "I'll earn my stay."

Joe grumbled "Of course. Shouldn't have given you the option."

Beth put the lid on the jar of peaches and got up "No thanks, I would've left either way." She walked to the cabinet and put the jar up.

Joe glared at her "Quite a mouth you've got on you little missy."

Beth turned around and looked at him "My name is not 'little missy'. My name is Beth."

Joe stumbled out of the kitchen mumbling about how disrespectful she was and how unworthy she was to be alive.

Beth leaned back against the counter, she wasn't exactly being herself. This wasn't the her she knew, something had changed in her when she was taken away from him. She looked down and stared at the tile. It was dirty and blood even stained spots on the white tile. No longer did she feel afraid of the dead, it was the living that scared her. Beth pushed herself forward and walked back into the living room. Daryl looked at her, his eyes still sleep filled. She smiled and walked over to him, a whole night's worth of sleep made the difference in her body. She wasn't achy or as moody, she was more cheerful and felt relaxed almost.

Daryl sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Beth bit her lip and admired his chest, she looked down and smiled. She didn't want to give him his shirt back, it was a piece of him she intended to keep. Daryl got up and stretched, he must have cramped muscles from having her sleep on him the night. Beth's cheeks heated up at the thought of being on top of him again. The mere thought of being close to him like that drove her crazy. She needed to be outside, away from him. He got closer to her and suddenly everything felt like it was closing in, she was feeling claustrophobic. Beth stepped back and turned around, she was getting away from him. She ran outside until she was at the end of the drive way, it felt good to be away and to be outside.

The wind blew around her making her shiver and smile. The space from him at this moment was a good thing, she had to keep her hormones at bay. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't just "attack" him like some horny teenager. Beth sat down on the gravel and looked across the road, there were fields all around them. She smiled thinking about home, even if now it was destroyed at once it was a place she felt safe. Now her safe haven was Daryl. Beth looked back and smiled more, Daryl was walking to her clean clothes in hand. Beth stood up and ran to him, she just wanted to touch him. To feel him close to her, his touch lit her skin on fire it seemed.

Daryl bit his lip as his cheeks heated up, he stopped and held the clothes out to her. Beth pushed his arm away and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried herself deep within him, allowing his warmth and scent to take over her mind. Daryl dropped the clothes onto the gravel and looked at her, this wasn't the first time she's done this but it felt different this time. This wasn't a hug out of sadness or fear, this was something quite different. Daryl allowed himself to wrap his arms around her shoulders and let his chin rest on her beautiful curls.

Beth stepped back and picked up the clothes "Thank you Daryl, for everything."

Daryl looked away and rubbed his neck "Yeah, yeah, now go on. Get. Change your clothes and out your boots back on. You and I are goin' on a run."

Beth looked at him, excitement pounded through her "Run! You and I? Oh my gosh! Daryl!"

Daryl stared at her with confusion in his eyes "Is this your first run er something?"

Beth nodded "Yes. I've never been on one before, never been thought of as strong enough to go on one. I was just Judy's caretaker and that was it."

Daryl pointed west "We'll be headin' west. Should be a small town with some supplies. Hoping we're lucky enough to get water and other items. Now go get changed and bring me back my shirt!"

Beth smiled and ran inside, she was so excited. Daryl thought she was strong and capable to go on a run! She stepped over still sleeping bodies and ignored Joe's words to her. Beth shut the door and changed quickly. Daryl had gotten her a yellow tank top and pink bra with a pair of old jeans and pink panties. Beth's cheeks pinked, Daryl had put thought into this outfit. At least a little, the undergarments had lace. The type Maggie wore for Glenn. Beth slid her boots on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Better get water or you can count yourself alone." Joe let smoke flow out from his nostrils.

Beth looked at him "Yeah water. I know I'm not stupid." She walked to the door and looked back "Afterall I'm capable." Beth smiled and walked outside, Daryl was waiting at the end of the drive way. Beth ran over to him and held out his shirt. He took it from her and pulled it over his head. Beth picked up his vest and cross-bow. Daryl reached for them with a look of impatience in his eyes. Beth handed him his cross-bow but kept his vest.

"Give it here." Daryl shook his head and reached for it.

Beth looked at him "No, Daryl please can I wear it?" She held his vest close to her chest.

"Why would you want to wear that dirty old thing?" Daryl sighed and walked down the road.

Beth smiled and slid his vest on "Wait Daryl!" She caught up with him and pushed him gently "Because being old and dirty isn't a bad thing. It adds value you know?"

Daryl shook his head "I don't get you girl." He couldn't hide the smile that came across his lips. Something was off about this girl, Beth Greene. What was it that she even wanted? Daryl pushed her back and ran down the road. No way she was getting him back, not until town.


	3. Sweet

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! It seems you like this story don't you? :) I'm very glad that you do. I just want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and the favorites and all the follows! I mean wow, I never expect this to be so enjoyed like it is. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Beth and Daryl are getting closer now! Even playing games with each other~ Again let me restate that I do not care about Joe's group and will name them whatever I want because THEY DO NOT MATTER TO ME. I didn't even watch Sunday's episode because until they bring Beth back ALIVE WITH DARYL I am not watching. Also I don't want to know their names either thank you. Mood changes quickly. From peppy to sad to happy xD

* * *

This girl is...Sweet

* * *

Beth ran as fast as she could trying to catch up to Daryl, she knew she shouldn't be playing a game like this where she could get worn out. She knew it and so did he, but they were having fun. Something they haven't had for a while, it was so rare these days. Daryl looked back at her, he had gotten ahead of her a good ways. Beth stopped and put her hands on her knees, her lungs were begging for air and her feet crying for a break.

"Hang on Daryl give me a moment! I need air and my feet are killing me." Beth waved her hands and panted.

Daryl stopped and jogged over to her "Gonna be okay princess or do you need a ride?" He turned his back to her and pointed "I can give you a piggy back ride?"

Beth smiled and stepped towards him "That would be nice." Daryl helped her onto his back and walked towards the town. Beth laid her head against his back and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired she just wanted to enjoy the moment. It was exciting being close to Daryl like this, not many people got this opportunity. Daryl didn't let people in very often, it wasn't something he wanted to allow. He wasn't the soft type, nor was he the romantic type but in his own way Daryl was her Romeo. Beth let out a quiet laugh at the thought of Daryl dressed as Shakespeare's Romeo.

Daryl looked back at her obviously confused "Beth what's so damn funny?"

Beth laid her chin on his shoulder "Nothing Daryl. I can't tell you about it yet." She stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

Daryl knitted his eyebrows together "Beth you know you can tell me anything."

Beth looked away "Not this Daryl...I can't tell you this."

Daryl sighed "I don't get you some days. Beth one moment you're laughing the next you look like you might cry. You sure you're not bi-polar or something?"

Beth smiled "No Daryl, I'm not bi-polar. Daryl? What do you think of me?"

Daryl's cheeks pinked "Think of you? Beth what are you asking exactly?"

Beth buried her nose into his neck and smiled more "You're like my Romeo you know."

Daryl stopped "Beth I don't know what you're meaning."

Beth tightened her arms "Romeo and Juliet the tragic love story of two star crossed lovers."

Daryl bit his lip "L-Lovers?" He walked into town and set her down gently. "Go look for supplies. I know you can handle yourself. I've got faith in you." Daryl pointed at clothing store. "I'll be in there." He was completely avoiding everything she had said.

Beth looked down and sighed "Yeah." She turned her back to him and walked into a super market. She could hear one shuffling, it knew she was there and hell it was exciting. Beth pulled out her knife and waited for it. She watched as it came at her, she almost considered letting it bite her. She knew Daryl would get pissed off at her if she let something like that happen. Beth stabbed the walker in its skull and pulled her knife out. She was upset of course she was. He pushed her words away like they were nothing. Beth wiped her eyes and walked to the food isles. They were lucky, there were plenty of cans of vegetables for them to eat. She began tossing cans into her bag and bit her lip. Sobs were trying to escape from the prison of her lips. He hurt her, he had pushed her away as soon as she mentioned even love.

Beth walked back to the pharmacy, they would need plenty of meds and "other" items. She filled her bag with bottles and bottles of pills, along with certain female items and razor blades. Beth looked over her shoulders and sighed, another one. She walked over to it and stabbed it in the head, before she knew it she was out of control. It was major overkill, so much blood. Beth stood up and wiped her face of the blood and sobbed. She knew he wasn't romantic, but he could have just told her he wasn't interested. Beth walked out of the super market and climbed onto the hood of an old pick-up truck. She needed to sit down and her heart needed a break.

Beth leaned back against the windshield of the truck and sighed. Alone, like most of the time. She closed her eyes, now it didn't matter if someone wanted to kidnap her or a walker wanted to eat her it didn't matter. Beth opened her eyes and stared at the clouds, the one most beautiful thing still left in the world. She looked over and frowned, Daryl was looking at her and he looked annoyed.

Beth looked away "Just leave me here Daryl." She brought her hands to her head.

"I can't just leave my..Juliet alone.." He looked away his cheeks pink as the words effortlessly flowed off his lips.

Beth sat up "Daryl." She smiled and slid off the hood.

"I found it a while back. I'm not much of a reader, but I finished it. Sappy isn't my style Beth, but there's something about you..that melts me. Makes me feel like the biggest wimp ever." Daryl looked down and rubbed his arm.

Beth walked over to him "Daryl, you aren't a wimp for feeling love. You're not a wimp for being in love. Love makes you stronger." She smiled and grabbed his hands, their fingers intertwining with each others.

Daryl looked at her "You drive me crazy sometimes you know that?"

Beth smiled "You drive me crazy too Dixon."

Daryl looked at her bag "What did you find?" He pointed down and smiled "I got a lot of clothing."

Beth held her bag up like it was bounty "I got us a lot of food and meds! Even some other things." She smiled deviously and stuck out her tongue.

Love made everyone act differently, it changes people deep in the core. Beth pulled on his arm gently "Well, let's go back to that dirty scumbag and those ruffians."

Daryl rolled his eyes "Don't call 'em that Beth, they've given us shelter."

Beth shook her head "They aren't my family Daryl. They never will be no matter what. Oh and by the way Daryl. You seriously need to bathe. So does everyone else there. Badly."

Daryl grinned "Maybe you can take one with me then?"

Beth laughed "And sit in that dirty water, no!"

Daryl groaned "Beth are you stupid or something?" He walked slowly towards the small farm home.

Beth followed and shook her head "No I'm not Daryl! I'm not that stupid!"

Daryl chuckled "Beth did you not get what I meant? What I was talking about?"

Beth bit her lip "I..I uhm I'm not ready for that step yet. I mean I've thought a lot about it but. I don't know if I'm ready. Wait! No daddy always taught me you should be married before you do something like that Daryl! It's a sin!"

Daryl squeezed her hand "Well then I love sinning. If that's the way it has to be then I can wait. I'll even find a ring."

Beth smiled and swung his hand happily "Oh Daryl."

Daryl smiled "I love how sweet you still are in this shit hole."

* * *

**If you want chapter 4 I want 5 reviews my babies! xD I didn't know what to say. This chapter is a little sappy. Again Beth brings out the good in Daryl if you haven't noticed.**


	4. Update!

Hey guys! Its me good old ! Sorry this story has taken so long to be updated but I will try to update it on Saturday! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not throwing in the towle with this story like I did with Clear Skies. I really enjoy the idea for this one. So I will update when I get the chance. Love ya all!


End file.
